Otthon, édes otthon
by Miluiel-HUN
Summary: Slash! Remus x Sirius ; Snarry Pwp szintén :


**Otthon, édes otthon**

Sirius Black boldog volt! Élete sínre került, miután keresztfia lerendezte azt a kígyófejű szörnyeteget. Végre Remusnak szentelhette összes idejét, és beutazhatták a világot. Másfél hosszú év után végül huzamosabb időre hazatértek Grimmauld téri otthonukba, hogy Harry bemutathassa nekik új párját.  
>Idült mosollyal húzta el a zuhanyfülke ajtaját, és lépett ki a már félig eláztatott fürdőszobaszőnyegre. Bőre teljesen átforrósodott a víztől, ezért csak egy törölközőt tekert a dereka köré. Hasa éhesen megkordult, ezért még mindig csöpögve megindult a konyha irányába. Odabentről tányérok csörömpölése hallatszott. Huncut mosollyal berúgta az ajtót, és beugrott.<br>Az döndülve csapódott neki a falnak, mire Remus háta mögé kapta tekintetét, hogy egy törölközőjét széttárva táncoló Siriust pillanthasson meg. Remus mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy az ő bolond párja farkát lóbálva araszol felé, és közben valami saját költeményt énekel. Kuncogva felvonta szemöldökét.  
>- Lefagy a pöcsöd, ha nem vigyázo…<br>Sirius odaugrott hozzá, és magához húzva, mutató ujját a másik szájára szorította.  
>- Csss, Holdsáp. Itt most csak a tettek beszélnek! - mondta teátrálisan, és megfogva Remus tarkóját, lerántotta a lábáról. A másik ijedten kapaszkodott nedves vállaiba, Sirius megtámasztotta az egyik behajlított térdén. - Ne félj, mon ami, erős karjaim megtartanak - simogatta meg a másik nyakát.<br>- Hát, te tiszta hülye vagy!  
>- Hülye, vagy átkozottul romantikus? - kérdezte még mindig döntve a másikat.<br>- Hülye! - mondta a másik nevetve, és tolta el a másikat, hogy felállhasson.  
>Mikor végre stabilan talpra tudott állni, Sirius hátulról szorosan magához ölelte, és belelihegett fülébe.<br>- Kellek neked! Nem bírsz nekem ellenállni. - Remus felröhögött. - Ha még ennél is jobban néznék ki, kiesnék az ablakon!  
>Párja hahotázva dörgölte neki nadrágba bújtatott fenekét a már éledező merevedésnek.<br>- Önbizalomban nincs hiány, igaz, te kivert kutya?  
>- Kivert? Jól hangzik - nyalta meg a másik füle tövét. - De szívesebben csinálnék most inkább valami mást. - Orrát a másik hajába fúrta, míg kezei elöl garázdálkodtak Remus testén. Egyik huncut keze besiklott a nadrág korca alá, és megszorította az ott talált merevedést. Remus érzékien felsóhajtott.<br>Sirius megfordította szerelmét, és míg szájuk csókban forrt össze, letépte az ingjét. Remus idegesen szakította meg a csókot.  
>- Megőrültél? Ez volt a kedvenc ingem!<br>Sirius a karjaiba kapta, és elindult vele az étkezőasztalhoz.  
>- Őszintén szólva, kedvesem, teszek rá! - Érdekesen elmélyítette hangját és furcsán ráncolta a homlokát.<br>- Mégis, kinek képzeled magad? Rhett Butlernek?  
>Sirius durván leejtette az asztalra, és a cipzárnál széthasította a nadrágot. Remus ijedten kapott levegőért, és feldühödve próbálta észre pofozni párját.<p>- Eressz, te nem normális.  
>Siriusnak csak a kifinomult ösztönei segítettek, hogy elhajoljon az ütés elől, majd elkapta a másik kezeit, és magához rántotta.<br>- Nem szabadulsz ennyire könnyen. Kizártál hálószobádból, mert Tapmancsot űzted álmaidban, de ma éjjel nem zárhatsz ki.  
>Remus döbbenten nézett rá, majd felkacagva magához húzta a férfit.<br>- Azt hiszem, legközelebb meggondolom, milyen filmre rángatlak el.  
>Sirius belekuncogott a másik nyakhajlatába, majd finom szívogatásokkal teljesen elterelte Remus gondolatait a szétszaggatott ruhadarabjairól. Kezei mindenhol ott voltak. Simogatta, gyömöszölte, míg nyelvével nedves ösvényt húzott a hasán. Remus dorombolva dőlt hátra, ahogy Sirius végre szájába vette.<br>Finoman, bő nyállal szopta. Nyelvével végigsimított a ráncos heréken, majd le a herék mögötti részen a redős lyukra. Remus felzihált, és heréi feljebb szorultak. Sirius mosolyogva csúsztatta párjába az egyik ujját. A vérfarkas megvonaglott az asztalon.  
>Kis időn belül Remus izmai annyira ellazultak, hogy Sirius úgy döntött, most már akcióba léphet.<br>Feljebb tolta az asztalon, és fölé mászott. Remus bizonytalanul felkapta a fejét, és a másik vállaira tette kezeit.  
>- Várj, Sirius! Igazán nem kéne itt szexelnünk, tudod mi volt előző alkalommal is! Ráadásul Harry is mindjárt itt lesz.<br>- Nyugi! - duruzsolta a másik. – Vigyázok, és gyorsak leszünk.  
>Merevedését csábítóan böködte a másik alfelének. Remus izgatottan, mégis félve ráncolta össze szemöldökét. Miért kell nekik folyton ilyen helyzetbe keveredniük?<br>Lehúzta magára szerelmét, és érzékien megcsókolta. Sirius magában ujjongva nyomult előre. Egyik karjával szorosan magához ölelte kedvesét, míg másik kezével felhúzta az egyik lábát a vállára.  
>Már rengetegszer csinálták ezt, mégis, ahogy Remus remegő húsa magába fogadta, meg kellett álljon, hogy ne menjen el azonnal. Imádta a másikat. Szíve szerelmesen zakatolt mellkasában, és csacskaságokat suttogott a másik fülébe.<br>Mikor párja derekára simította egyik kezét és mozgásra ösztönözte, meglendült előre. Erős, pici lökésekkel indított, amiről tudta, hogy párja kedvencei. Nyalogatta, simogatta a másik állkapcsát, majd hörögve itta a másik nyögéseit a szájából. Remus szemei sárgás árnyalatúra fakultak, majd hátát karmolva gyorsabb iramra sarkalta. Sirius egyre erősebben döngölte bele az asztalba. Fülében dübörgött a vér, majd a másik vállába harapva igazán rákapcsolt.  
>Az asztal erősen imbolygott alattuk, de észre se vették. Lassan mindketten az orgazmus szélére sodródtak.<br>- Remus! Sirius!  
>Hirtelen megmerevedtek, és pánikkal néztek egymásra. Itt vannak!<br>- Gyorsan, siess! - utasította Remus, de ekkor már lendült is előre. Újult erővel tört rájuk az élvezet, ahogy egyre közelebbről hallották Harry hangját.  
>Sirius nagyot nyögve döfte magát párjába, míg a körülötte összehúzódó izmok a mennyekbe repítették. Az asztal ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy hangos reccsenéssel kiforduljanak a lábai, és óriási csattanással eldőljön. Az asztal sarka meglökte az egyik szekrényt, ami billegve föléjük borult. Egyetlen szerencséjükre egy kihúzott szék oldalra billentette a nehéz fabútort, így csak alá szorultak.<br>Harry futva viharzott be a konyhába, hogy leesett állal, megbotránkozva felkiáltson.  
>- Ezt nem hiszem el! Sirius! Már megint?<br>Sirius megszeppenve pislogott rá.  
>- Izé… sajnálom, mindjárt összekapjuk magunkat. Addig ültesd le a kislányt a könyvtárban…<br>Az ajtó mögül egy sötét kárörvendő hang reccsent.  
>- El vagy tévedve, Black.<br>Perselus Piton fensőbbségesen nekidőlt a konyhaajtó keretének. Szája önelégült mosolyra húzódott.  
>- Üdv, sógor!<br>Sirius Black lelkét adta volna egy feszítővasért, amit először a szekrényen, majd Pipogyusz hátán próbálhatott volna ki!


End file.
